Multiply. $59 \times 4{,}234 = $
${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}\times {9}= {36}$ ${6}$ ${30}\times {9}+30}= {300}$ ${0}$ ${200}\times {9}+300}= {2{,}100}$ ${1}$ ${4{,}000}\times {9}+2{,}000}= {38{,}000}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}\times {50}= {200}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${30}\times {50}+200}= {1{,}700}$ ${7}$ ${200}\times {50}+1{,}000}= {11{,}000}$ ${1}$ ${4{,}000}\times {50}+10{,}000}= {210{,}000}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $59 \times 4{,}234 = 249{,}806$